Diver
by Yukari Kurochi
Summary: Satomi Kasahara, a new transfer student from Tokyo. Swimming is not her best forte, but she still tries her best. The club then finds something very interesting about her when she jumps into the pool one day searching for a lost ring. Haruka Nanase x Oc On hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the anime ****Free! Iwatobi Swim Club****. I only own my own character, Satomi Kasahara. Enjoy the story. Feel free to review if you want to.**

First days are a wreck, especially if you missed the first day due to airplane flight problems. Needless to say, my first day at Iwatobi High School was everyone else's second day. Tough my morning was normal. I was sleeping and then…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEP! A heart attack from my friend, the alarm clock, nothing beats waking up to a heart attack.

"School!" I rocketed out of my bed and dashed around finding different parts of my uniform. I manage to throw some toast into the toaster and put on my top half of the uniform before my cell phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi! Satomi Kasahara speaking!" I rolled on my socks.

"Oh Satomi dear! You better not be late for your school! I'm sorry about the flight problems, I have contacted the school about it, they will excuse you so you don't have to talk to them about it." I tracked down my backpack.

"Thanks mom." The toast popped out and into the air. I caught it in my mouth and dashed out the house after checking the stove was off and locking the door. I loved rigging toasters to do that.

"Dear, did you rig the toaster again? Remember what happened last time?" I bit down on my toast trying not to laugh at my memory. I had rigged the toaster and my father had put toast in. It just happened so that his toast ended up in his coffee.

"Don't worry mom. It's just me living here anyway. Nothing will happen…I think." I gobbled down my toast and ran past two other students on their way to school. My messenger bad almost hitting one of them.

"Sorry!" I yelled as I swerved past them.

"Satomi, you really to relax more! And are you sure you are okay living by yourself? Do we need to send any more money?"

My mother was way too over protective. "Yes mother! I'm totally fine by myself! Don't you worry yourself! I gonna hang up now, I'm almost at school."

"Okay dear." And I hung up, dashing onto school grounds.

"Class! We have a new student here! She was supposed to be here yesterday but her flight was delayed." my sensei, Miho Akamata introduced me.

"Hello everyone, my name is Satomi Kasahara. I hope to make some new friends here!" I said cheerfully.

"Ms. Kasahara why don't you sit down over there." She pointed toward a seat in the back of the classroom close to the windows. I headed over there and class started. Class was okay, not really what I expected but okay.

"Hey, you know that new girl that came today?" some guy whispered to his friend.

"The one with sky blue hair?" he asked.

"Yeah, the one medium length hair, Don't you think she's hot?" I tuned out of their conversation. I had transferred form Tokyo due to the fact that I was being bullied at school because of my looks.

_"Idiot! Who do you think you are? You're just another ugly whore that wants attention!" girls would say._

_ "Why don't you just leave? We don't like people like you." The popular girls would yell at me._

_ "Don't worry Satomi, only a few more years and it will be all over. All those jerks would just disappear from you life, forever!" My best friend, Remi Tatsuhara would comfort me every time. _

I sighed, I wish Remi was here right now. She helped me get through everything. I thought of joining a club to get new friends like Remi. Defiantly not track, I'll just trip over everything and nothing. Gymnastics? Nah, I can't see myself doing that. Soccer? Well that club's full now. Volley ball is just brutal with all the brush burns and coordination I need. Basketball… I'm to short… And football, not my style.

A little blonde kids popped in front of me.

"Hello! You're the new student, Satomi right?" he asked.

"Um, yes. Do you need something?"

"All the students are talking about you!" he said. He was quite cheerful.

"Really?" I tried acting surprised.

"Yes! My name is Nagisa Hazuki! But, you can call me Nagisa!" he smiled. "You are looking to join a club right?"

I nodded. "Well, I wanted to join a club, but these aren't what I'm looking for."

"Well, you should join the swimming club then! It's new so we don't have hat many members. Will you join?"

I smiled, "Sure. When is the first meeting?"

"Today! The only problem is that we have to help restore the swimming pool. You see, it hasn't been used in a looooooooong time." He emphasized.

"Okay then, I'll gladly help! When do we start?" he led me toward the swimming pool.

"I GOT US A NEW MEMBER!" he screamed at some people in a group.

"That's great Nagisa-kun!" a red head girl ran over to me. "Hey, aren't you that new girl that everyone has been talking about?"

"Um, I think so." I said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm Guo Matsuoka," she introduced herself, "That's Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, and I'm sure Nagisa Hazuki has introduced himself already. And our supervisor would be Akamata Sensei" She pointed in turn starting from the right to the left and then pointed at the sensei.

"Oh hey I remember seeing Satomi!" Makoto said all of a sudden, "She's the girl that was running to school this morning!"

I thought for a while, "Oh yeah! You're that guy with that other guy, Haruka I think, who I almost ran over because you were so slow!" I suddenly remembered. Funny how my memory fails at just the most awkward moments.

"Well, we got a pool to restore and it's not going to be easy." Guo pointed a pool ridden with weeds and with cracks along the walls, it was even missing some paint and could use some cleaning.

"We'll… let's get started!" I was the first to jump in and start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the anime ****Free! Iwatobi Swim Club****. I only own my own character, Satomi Kasahara. Enjoy the story. Feel free to review if you want to.**

The effort of cleaning up the pool took a few days, but was totally worth it.

"Sato-chan! Are you sure you should be doing this? Girls really aren't supposed to do this type of labor you know!" Nagisa called from the other side of the pool. I tugged and tugged one a piece of weed, and finally I tugged it out but landed on my butt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. If I don't help out, we won't be able to get this done any faster." I threw the weed toward a small pile. Eventually we got the weeds weeded, Ama-sensei took the boys to get some sealant and paint while Kou (Guo) and I went to buy some juice.

"It's almost done isn't it?" Kou shouted down.

"Should I help?" I asked them.

"You probably shouldn't, if I knew you well enough you'd get paint on your shirt the first second!" I remembered that voice.

"REMI! When did you get here? Why are you here? How did you get here?" I hugged my best friend.

"I just flew in. My mother didn't want me in that school either since you were gone and they had no one to pick on, so they picked on me. But sadly I'm not in your school. I'm over at Samezuka. They let me have the day off so I can get used to my environment and everything." Remi picked up a roller and examined it. "And what are you doing in a swimming club?"

"Well, it was the only club that I actually liked…" I began.

"Satomi, you don't even swim!"

I hung my head in shame, "Yes I know that I don't swim. But I could be a referee or something."

Remi smiled, "Well, I can't stop you. I'll be joining Samezuka's swim team them, see you around Satomi and your other friends!" she ran off

"R-remi! That's a dead end! The exit is the other way!" Remi jogged back.

"Hehe, you know I suck at directions." She then ran off again.

Kou looked at me, "Who was that?"

"Oh, her? That was Remi Tatsuhara. She is my best friend from the school I used to go to in Tokyo." I threw a juice at Haruka who caught it before it bonked his head, "She's also my partner in crime for shopping and sports."

"And she said you can't swim?" she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I don't like to swim. I like to…" I was cut off when Nagisa asked me to throw him a juice. I threw one to him.

"I'll go get the hose and stuff ready; I think they should be done within 5 minutes." Soon the pool was new and ready to be filled, we filled it and Haruka jumped in at once.

"Haruka-kun, you really shouldn't go swimming right now! You'll catch a cold!" I yelled after him. He didn't listen and continued swimming.

The nest came by and I was at school early fishing up some of the leaves that had fallen into the pool.

"Satomi-chan! Why don't you go in for a swim?" Makoto yelled over at me once he had reached the pool. "We won't laugh if you don't know how to swim!"

I shook my head, "No thank you. I rather not right now." Soon everyone arrived. The day went on pretty boring, we asked the teachers to join an indoor gym so we could practice all summer, but they said 'no' unless we are able to get some accomplishments.

When we got back to the swimming pool in defeat that we couldn't get a fourth member, Kou announced that we were having a joint swim practice with Samezuka.

"But the problem is that we need a fourth swimmer, Satomi, could you please swim?" Kou asked me.

I hated to lie, "I can't swim."

"We'll teach you!" Nagisa volunteered willingly.

I just shook my head, "I'm stubborn. I don't think I learn that fast. Sorry for letting you guys down."

"It's alright I can try to get another member before practice." Nagisa said. I felt horrible for letting them all down. If there wasn't a fourth member then I would have to swim tomorrow.

Early next morning I headed toward Samezuka first, after leaving a note that said i went on ahead first.

"Satomi!" Kou yelled once she got there, "We got a fourth member!"

"That's great!" I sighed in relief that I didn't have to swim.

"You're dressed in a swim suit! It looks so cute on you!" Kou pushed me toward the pool. "Come on! You have to swim!"

"Kou! I really don't want to!" I tried to get my way out if it. Then Remi came by in her swim suit.

"So you're finally getting into the pool, eh?" Remi gave me that look that said I-can-beat-your-butt-off.

"Oh, so you think you're better than me?"

"I can do so better than you Satomi!" she challenged.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" we glared at each other.

Ku was shocked at our sudden turn of mood, "Um, guys… so you guys are gonna swim?"

I walked off toward the swim pool.

Remi smiled, "This is the only way you can get her to go in a pool. You try anything else and it won't work. She's very competitive."

Remi and I readied our selves at the other side of the pool and dived.

"What are they doing? They're not swimming at all!" the Samezuka coach yelled at us.

_1 minute had gone by._

We popped our heads up out of the water.

"Remi, I think I lost my ring while diving, have you seen it?" she shook her head. We took a few deep breathes and plunge down into the pool again.

_1 minute_

_ 2 minutes_

_ 3 minutes_

_ 4 minutes_

"Are they okay down they're? It's been four minutes already!" Kou tried to get someone to go down there and help us up.

_5 minutes_

Remi surfaced, "Don't send any help. She's okay. She should be up soon."

_ 6 minutes_

And finally I surfaced. "Found it! It would be a shame if I lost it!" Everyone stared at me in shock.

"What!?"

"You were under there for 6 minutes! We thought you drowned." One of the swimmers yelled.

I climbed out of the pool and replace the ring on my finger. The Samezuka coah then started time trials.

Kou come up to me, "That was amazing! In never saw anyone who could hold their breathe that long!"

Remi leaned on my shoulder, "She was trained to be a world class diver. But she quit since one time she got stuck and almost ran out of air."

"Remi, you shouldn't tell them that. Let's go watch the time trails." I dragged her away before she could reveal any more information. Really once she starts talking, there is no stopping her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the anime ****Free! Iwatobi Swim Club****. I only own my own character, Satomi Kasahara. Enjoy the story. Feel free to review if you want to.**

"You must like one of these boys don't you?" Remi nudged my shoulder.

"NEXT!" the coach yelled and Makoto dove into the pool swimming.

I nudged her back, "Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know."

"NEXT!" Nagisa jumped into the pool.

"It's that blonde kid right?" she pointed at Nagisa.

"No way! Guess again!" I squirted her with a water gun I found next to me.

"NEXT!" Rei didn't want to go up.

"COME ON REI-KUN! YOU CAN DO IT!" I called over to him. Remi smiled like she knew something.

"Oh, so that's who you like!"

"Nope! Guess again!" Rei dove into the water and sank like a rock. It shocked everyone. Haruka and Makoto then jumped into the water and rescued him.

"Oh, it's him isn't it?" Remi pointed at Haruka.

I just couldn't lie to my best friend, so I nodded. "But, he probably doesn't even notice me. Besides, he's a swimmer, I'm a diver."

"What's the difference between those two?" Remi exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air for more effect.

"NEXT!" Haruka dived into the pool, people watched in amazement.

"Well… the difference is that they are spelled differently?" I earned a hard whack to my head and plus a giant squirt from her water gun.

"NO! Not the eyes! NOT THE EYES!" I ran to the end of the pool where no one was and dived, trying to get away from Remi.

"Just you wait Satomi! I'll get you when you surface!"

The next day Rei came in yelling, "I know why I can't swim anymore! It's because of this Speedo."

"Hey! That's mean; considering I let you borrow that!" Nagisa complained.

"Alright then let's go shopping for swimsuits!" Kuo said, and with that everyone went to buy a new swim suit.

"Hey, Satomi-chan, shouldn't you get one too" Guo pointed over at where they had swimming wear for girls.

"Nah, I shouldn't. I only dive. I don't swim, so getting a new one won't mean anything." But I still went over and leafed through the different swimsuits.

_No, that one's too flashy. Oh gosh not that color, I'll stand out like yellow paint on a red canvas! And that one will make me look like a frog! Oh, this one's nice…but it's ripped… And that one shows too much._

"BOO!"

I fell backward on my butt when Remi appeared out of nowhere. "R-remi! Where did you come from? Please don't scare me like that again!"

"Oh come on! It was fun!" she helped me up, "Besides, we're here too! The Samezuka swim team. We're here to pick out some swimsuits as well!" she looked at the ones I had been looking at and frowned with distaste, "Why are you in this section? All the proper ones are over there! These are custom." She pointed and dragged me toward the 'proper' section. "See? These are the 'proper' ones."

These were different, they were actually normal… sort of.

"Remi, I really can't see my self in the frog one…" I dragged out the weird looking suit from the rack."

Remi laughed, 'No silly not that one. Here, let me see… how about this one?" she dragged out one with sparkles.

"Nope, if I wear that, everyone is going blind."

"Then how about this one?" she dragged out a rainbow striped one.

I shook my head, "I really don't want the title of 'hippie' diver."

She ten pulled out another one, blue shimmering spirals on a black background. "This one! It suits you the best." And I tried it on, it was okay…

"Fine I'll buy this one." We then picked out one for her. She apparently like a shimmering blue green one, and we nicknamed it the mermaid suit.

I met back up with Kuo who looked really tired and exhausted.

"Now I know why girls don't like to shop with boys." She sighed, and I patted her back.

"Cheer up, it can't be any longer now till we leave now… Right?"

I was so wrong…

Author's Note: I am so sorry that this chapter is so short! The next chapter will be long! I promise! I sorry I couldn't update, I was in Alabama and my internet was down. I will try to update more often, but school is starting school and I will be juggling classes, tests, practice, lessons, and a few other stories, so please be patient. I know this chapter is a bit crappy, but ill will revise it if you wish for me to, just send me a PM. Thank you again for your continued support! (gosh I just sounded like the fanfiction alert didn't I :3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi High Swim Club. I only own my few own characters. Leave a review if you wish to~**

"ALRIGHT GUYS! OPERATION TEACH REI HOW TO SWIM HAS BEGUN!" since I didn't know how to swim I just dived into the pool and searched for random stuff that might be at the bottom of the pool.

""Let's start with the basics!" Nagisa said.

_Oh cool! If I just sink like this, the surface of the water looks so pretty!_ I sunk down towards the bottom of the pool, staring straight up looking at the surface of the water, not moving.

"So you can float!"

"Naturally!" Rei said.

"So I'm going to hold you hands while you swim alright?" Nagisa helped Rei continue swimming.

_It's so pretty! I feel like I can stay down here forever! _It has only been 2 minutes. I had plenty of time, right?

"Wow~! Your form is perfect!" Nagisa complimented Rei.

"Of course!"

"I'm gonna let go of your hands now, okay?"

"Very well then!" Nagisa let go of Rei's hands and Rei tried to swim. He didn't move an inch, he just sunk.

_It's so pretty~! I hope the other are having luck with teaching Rei how to swim! _I continued to lie there, not wasting any energy.

"Good job today guys! Let's see what we can do for Rei tomorrow! Oh and Haru? Can you go get Satomi from the bottom of the pool? She's only come up 7 times and I don't think she can hear us from under the water." Kuo pointed at the shadow in the water.

Haruka dived into the water and saw me.

I smiled and waved a friendly hi with a small blush decorating my face.

He pointed up, so I surfaced.

"Yes? You wanted something?" I asked him.

"It's time to leave. Kuo wanted me to get you from the bottom of the pool." He climbed out the pool and offered me his hand to help me out. I took his hand and blushed just the tiniest bit more.

After changing into my regular clothes, I started walking home, and then stopped as I heard rapid footsteps approaching me. I whirled around looking at the person who was running up to me, it was just Haru. He then reached me before slowing down to a walk.

I gave him a questioning glance.

"Kuo wanted me to walk you home. She said it wasn't safe for girls to walk home alone." He said. I just smiled and reached for his hand. He slightly flinched upon contact. It's was hard to see in the dark, but I swear I saw a small blush crossed his cheeks.

The next few days went along just about the same, them trying to teach Rei how to swim, me diving around on the bottom of the pool, and Haru walking me home everyday.

That was until one day when I had come late, since I bought ice pops for everyone to share, Rei had learned how to swim.

"Hey guys! I brought ice…Is that Rei?" I asked.

Kuo nodded excitedly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! And when we came here, at first we thought it was Haru but it was actually Rei!"

I nodded, a bit disappointed since it wasn't Haru. I guess he only knows how to do free style. "Well. I brought ice pops for everyone!" I looked down to the bag, but it wasn't there. "Huh?"

Turns out Nagisa already spotted them and was in the shade cheering. "Nagisa! Those aren't just for you! Share!" I had bought enough for everyone except for me. If I ate too much then I can't dive.

"Don't you have one Satomi-chan?" Nagisa bounced up and down with his cherry ice pop. I shook my head.

"I … guess I forgot about myself!" I nervously laughed and then choked when Haruka shoved his ice pop inside my mouth.

"Mhmmhmhm!" I tried to say. Haru removed the ice pop.

"Haru! I'm gonna get fat now!" I whined while patting my stomach.

He just stuffed the ice pop in my mouth again. "Satomi, you're not gonna get fat." I ate about half way before he took it back and started eating it.

"There. Now you won't be left out." He finished the rest before jumping into the pool. The only thing I was happy about was that Rumi wasn't here. She would have teased me to no end. And better yet, the other girls from my old school would have literally beaten me up.

My phone then rang, "Moshi, moshi?" I answered.

_"Satomi dear! I wanted to call you and tell you that there is a tournament on diving in about 2 weeks. They are letting everyone in and having only two sessions. One to pick out the weak ones and the last one to rule out the final winner."_

"That's great mom! Did you sign me up?"

_"Of course I did! And don't worry; you will only be going against people around your age, 14-18 year olds in your case. The bad news is that it's world wide. The good news is that it is hosted where you are right now!"_

"Thank you! I promise it will try to win." Mother laughed then bid farewell before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kuo asked.

"That was my mom." I answered.

"What did she call about?"

I smirked, "Well, forget about placing in state or regional, I can try to place us in nationals." I smirked even more, well if that was possible, "There is a diving tournament and it goes straight to nationals after the first round. The only thing is I'll be competing against people from around the world."

Kuo smiled, "Well, you might as well try!"


End file.
